


The Sweeper’s Keepers

by Nbnysh



Series: Voltron Soccer Player AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soccer Players, Anxiety Attacks, Cock Warming, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: It’s the day of the University Soccer finals, the boys all have a lot riding on this game and Shiro, being the selfless partner that he is, is crippled with anxiety, not wanting to screw this up for his boyfriends Keith and Lance. The two boys comfort their partner, using his oral fixation and love for a certain body part of theirs to their advantage. Smut ensues, the final game happens, the boys are in love.





	The Sweeper’s Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> (The Sweeper is another name for Centre-Back defense... or the defensive player that typically plays furthest back and closest to the goalie in most layouts)
> 
> There is no penetration in this JUST because everyone needs to be able to walk for the final game :3

The crowd’s cheers were deafening as Shiro the Hero was taking a seemingly endless jog up the field to the left corner. It was the final game of the university soccer championships and the boys of Garrison University had fought tooth and nail to make it to this point, amazing feats of strength and endurance displayed by every member of the team -especially number 1 midfielder Keith Kogane and the team’s especially talented striker Lance Pérez, who just happened to be Shiro’s two boyfriends.

The big centre-back made his way up the field, the game still at 0-0 against their arch rivals from Iverson College just a town over, to take the corner kick. The game was nearing a close, both teams increasingly frustrated at the score and feeling more and more desperate by the second while still trying to keep themselves calm and in check.

Shiro came up from his position at their end of the field, pulling their defensive line up the field so they had the maximum number of attackers they could spare, it was putting themselves in a vulnerable position but this was their greatest opportunity at taking this game.

Normally, at this point, anybody would be shaking with nerves, even calm and collected Shiro, but he wasn’t. Shiro made eye contact with Lance, checking the keeper at the front goal post, smiling in an almost evil way, silently telling Shiro that he could do this and that he would be there to place the ball in the back of the net.

Shiro’s gaze then floated out towards the edge of the 18-yard box, scoping out the play that would earn them a well deserved goal, in doing so he caught eyes with the team’s superstar, Keith, his face was dark and serious, chest heaving with exertion he stared at Shiro, waiting for his signal.

Shiro picked up the ball at his feet, the motion happening in slow-mo, he spun the ball between his hands before placing it back down on the ground, noticing the evenness of his breath even at this high-stakes moment.

As Shiro backed away from the ball for his run, taking a deep breath before raising his arm to signal the play, the briefest yet so detailed image of the days earlier happenings played behind his eyes, reminding him how he came to be so secure in this moment.

————————————

“Hey Shiro, have you seen my shin-pads? I swore they were out drying on the balcony,” Lance called from their bedroom, barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of the shower running as Keith got ready for their game later that day. Shiro went to answer his scatterbrained boyfriend, but he was frozen, sat stock still on their couch, white knuckling his knees as he had been doing for at least 20 minutes already.

“Shiro?” Lance called again, Shiro felt his body get even stiffer, he wasn’t ready for the game today. Sure, their team had made it far in the playoffs before, but there was so much riding on this game -especially for Keith who, after his week long training camp with the national team, was going to be scouted not only by more national team big-wigs, but multiple state teams that would want to sign him to a contract once he’s finished school, Lance and Shiro himself were likely going to be scouted by some state teams as well.

The three boyfriends had talked and talked and talked about this game, all excited and getting each other hyped up to play the game that brought them together and filled their lives with so much joy.

But right now, Shiro was absolutely stuck, frozen in this place in time becoming completely consumed by his anxiety the edge of his vision was growing dark, barely noticing when Lance entered the living room in a rush and then pausing once he caught a glimpse at the man on the couch.

“Shiro? Shiro what’s wrong?” Lance was speaking hurriedly as he glued himself to Shiro’s side, hand running over his larger boyfriends shoulder blades, shocked to feel how tense his muscles seemed, “baby?” Lance asked again, quietly this time as he attempted to get Shiro’s gaze to shift from its current position, burning holes into the wall opposite him,

“What’s going on?” Lance looked up to see Keith walking into the living room in his towel, water still dripping from his hair, he clearly heard the panic in Lance’s voice and came to check up on his partners.

Meanwhile, Shiro barely registered the two men now sitting on his either side, he could feel the trace of fingers on his back and thigh and could hear the murmur of sweet words but he felt clouded in a fog of anxiety, desperately trying to clear the air surrounding him.

“Shiro, baby, can you talk to us?” Keith asked softly, brushing a strand of hair out of his partners eyes, eyes which shifted to look into Keith’s, “hi baby, can you speak?” he smiled softly, none of them strangers to anxiety attacks such as this,

“I-“ Shiro cleated his throat, “I uh, nerves-“ he coughed again, struggling to fight through the fog, “I need us to win today, you guys need me to play good today,” he barely managed to croak out, he leaned forward and connected his and Keith’s foreheads, his opposite hand reaching out sideways to pull Lance into him as well, slowly pulling himself back into the real world.

“We have practiced so hard Shiro, all of us, we can do this,” Keith whispered to him softly,

“We’re all nervous, I’m sure all of the other guys are nervous too, but we’ve got to trust each other and do what we do best,” Lance said slightly louder, hoping to pull Shiro out of his state and turn this into an excitable pep talk,

“Tell us what you need, anything,” Keith stated firmly, needing to fix the situation as their big game drew nearer. Shiro shifted a bit in his seat, rolling his shoulders that had been tensed for so long, trying to shake the anxiety from his system.

His partners were here with him, they believed in him, they loved him, he had so many people supporting him, but it was still difficult to try and quickly wipe his mind clean of the previous worries,

“I uh, I don’t really know, I’m feeling better now but I still can’t shake it all,” Shiro muttered,

“Um, I think I know something that may help calm you down,” Lance said shyly, something that was strange to see coming from the sharpshooter. Shiro and Keith both quirked an eyebrow, leaning back so they could see Lance’s face, “do you trust me Shiro?” his tan boyfriend asked, the bigger man nodded skeptically, “ok, Keith come here I need your help,” and with that, Lance pulled Keith up and around into the hallway and began whispering.

Shiro didn’t know whether he should be excited or scared as to what his boyfriends were up to.

Mere moments later the two came out from around the corner, predatory looks on their faces as they resumed their spots on either side of Shiro, hands rubbing up and down his thighs, dangerously close to his groin - Shiro was in for it. Shiro opened his mouth to inquire about this new situation, when Keith’s thin fingers found their way to his lips,

“Uh uh, no talking baby,” and with that he gently began pushing two fingers into Shiro’s mouth, parting his lips and diving into the heat of it, Shiro took them willingly, letting out a small groan around them,

“We know how much you love to use your mouth Daddy,” Lance stage whispered, “we figured this may help calm you down,” Shiro was in heaven. Both Lance and Keith knew he had somewhat of an oral fixation, with how much he loved to eat the two of them out, staying between their thighs for as long as they’d let him, but they were kind of going out on a limb as to if this was going to help Shiro out right now.

It seemed to be working, Keith slowly pushed and pulled his fingers through Shiro’s lips that were now spit slick as the larger man’s tongue weaved and dove between the long digits, deep groans erupting from his throat, his eyes closed in pleasure as he licked open Keith’s fingers.

“Fuck Shiro, Daddy you’re so good at this, your mouth is amazing,” Keith said breathlessly, more than a little overwhelmed as he watched Shiro take his fingers in deep, he decided to creep up a third finger for Shiro to attempt to swallow whole.

Meanwhile, Lance’s hands focused on massaging Shiro’s thighs, working out the knots formed by his anxiety, fingers dancing over his boyfriends steadily hardening cock.

“Daddy can I put your cock in my mouth? Would that help you feel better?” Lance asked, gazing longingly at his partners, hoping the answer would be yes. Keith slowly pulled his three spit soaked fingers out of Shiro’s mouth so the man could answer,

“Yes, please baby boy,” Shiro panted, spit covering his lips and a tiny bit escaping to run down his face.

With that, Lance began swiftly unbuttoning Shiro’s pants and dragging down the zipper, Keith switched things up to push his thumb into Shiro’s waiting mouth, all three of them groaning when they reached their prize.

Lance was on his knees between Shiro’s legs, pants and boxers pulled down to his knees and cock standing proudly against his lower stomach and hip, Lance licked his lips hungrily before sucking the head into his mouth. Shiro moaned loudly around Keith’s thumb, Keith groaned at that and reached his hand down to undo his towel and palm himself to receive some kind of friction.

Lance stuck out his tongue to get to the underside of Shiro’s cock and slowly pushed his mouth down to the base, tongue languidly rubbing back and forth as much as it could in this position. Shiro’s hand came down and firmly held Lance in place, still in control even when he was being pampered, Lance steadied his breathing and breathed in and out through his nose as well as he could, he felt like he was going to be on Shiro’s cock for a while.

Suddenly, Shiro grabbed Keith’s wrist with his free hand, pulling his thumb from his mouth with an obscene slurp,

“Sit on my face,” was all Shiro said as his eyes, pupils blown wide, bore into Keith’s. The three knew that there was no way they could fuck right now if they wanted to be able to play to their best abilities on the field, but they could -and should- definitely get off.

The words sent blood rushing up to Keith’s face, easily falling into the same submissive role that Lance had fallen into already as Shiro commanded him,

“Yes sir, Daddy, you gonna eat me out?” He asked expectantly, moreso trying to get words out of Shiro than receive a real answer, getting into his dominant role always relaxed the larger man,

“Nnngh,” Lance swallowed around his cock as he tried to tell Keith what he wanted, “yeah baby...I’m gonna lick that pretty little hole open, make you feel so good, now c’mon, get on,” Shiro finished, leaning his head back on the couch back and guiding Keith’s hips above his face with one hand.

He shifted down slightly, pushing his cock impossibly further down Lance’s throat, still holding him their firmly by his hair. “You’re doing so good Lancey, such a good little cock warmer” Shiro said as Keith positioned himself, “you tap my knee twice if it’s too much, I won’t be able to see you once Keith sits his pretty ass on my mouth,” he felt a slight nod from between his legs, Lance signaling that he was okay with that, continuing to be a hot hole for Shiro to sheath himself in.

Keith, at this time, was slowly lowering himself onto Shiro’s waiting face, one hand bracing himself on the couch back, the other spreading one cheek to give Shiro easier access to his pink hole. “Your hole looks so good baby boy, give it to me,” Shiro said quietly as Keith finally came close enough for him to reach out his tongue to flick lightly at Keith’s pucker,

“Nnnngh,” Keith let out a whine, settling lower onto Shiro’s tongue.

Lance had an amazing view of this from where he was seated on the floor, Keith’s hole spread open by the pull of his cheek, Shiro’s strong jaw tensing as his tongue flicked out of his mouth. At Keith’s whine, Lance moaned around Shiro’s cock and bobbed a little, Shiro had given him a bit of slack in his distracted state.

Shiro groaned into Keith’s ass, his tongue now lapping up the smaller boy in broad strokes from behind his balls up as far past his rim as he could go, he circled Keith’s rim with his tongue pointed, he dipped in and out of the twitching hole and then did it all over again.

Keith was trying his best to hold himself up and not suffocate Shiro with mindless grinding but it felt so fucking good, and he said as much,

“Shiro, FUCK- Daddy, Holy fucking shit it feels so go-o-o-d,” he was rocking lightly back and forth, steadied by Shiro’s one hand, soon joined by the other as Shiro pulled at Keith’s hips and guided him to do exactly what he was just imagining.

Shiro could barely breathe, choking out breaths between long strokes of his tongue, but he didn’t care, he felt worlds away from the anxiety that had him paralyzed just minutes earlier.

Since Shiro moved both his hands to pull Keith into his tongue, Lance was able to pull off of his cock and suck in a huge breath before giving the hard member in front of him a few tight strokes, he then leant down lower to where Shiro’s hips were positioned slightly off the couch.

Lance smirked as he felt Shiro stiffen, expecting exactly what Lance was about to do, and then he leaned in and dove his tongue into Shiro’s tight hole, moaning loudly against the rim as his natural musk flooded Lance’s senses and a few hairs tickled his lips.

As much as Shiro had an oral fixation, Lance did too, licking desperately into Shiro’s hole while stroking his thick cock, he loved tasting Shiro here, giving him the same love he gives them. Lance already felt so close to coming and he had barely touched himself, free hand grinding his palm into his rock hard cock through his jeans, he was leaking, beginning to seep through the fabric stretched tight over his lap.

Above, Keith’s arms were beginning to shake, both now being used to hold him up on the couch as he rolled his hips onto Shiro’s face,

“D-Daddy, sogoodsogood, yesyesyesyes,” Keith was rambling, words garbled and mixed with moans, he was getting close and Shiro was determined to finish him with his tongue.

Keith wanted to touch himself so bad, but his arms were using all of their strength to hold him up. As he ground down onto Shiro’s lips and tongue he had to simply take comfort in the slight brushes his cock made against the couch, which were frustratingly few and far between.

“Make him cum from just your tongue Daddy,” Lance pulled away slightly to breath those words onto Shiro’s hole, still slowly stroking his cock, “bet you want to feel his little hole spasming on your tongue,” and he dove back in, hoping to draw that same spasm from Shiro.

The big man moaned into Keith’s ass, seemingly pulling him impossibly closer, his nose smothered between soft cheeks, his chest was heaving from the lack of air but he needed this, he needed it so bad. He felt Lance’s tongue circle his hole over and over again, the soft strokes to his cock, and the shivering body of the man suspended above him and his balls drew tight to his body.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck- NNNGH,” Keith was still rambling loudly into the space of their living room, “I’m so fu-uck, soclosesoclose, Daddy right there right fucking there!” He ground down hard again, hips never stopping as he found the perfect balance between Shiro’s tongue and lightly rubbing the head of his swollen cock against the couch.

Keith’s whole body was tight and vibrating with pleasure and exertion as he came, he let out an almost scream as his cock released long ropes of hot seed over the back of the couch, Shiro’s tongue still working mercilessly against his twitching hole. As Keith was lifting himself off Shiro’s face, the big man got a breath and a chance to speak,

“Fuuuuck, Lance, baby I’m gonna-“ and with that, his hips bucked up into Lance’s hand, slightly jostling his face from the place between his cheeks, and came up his own chest. Lance moaned as Shiro’s hole started twitching around his tongue, trying to milk it for all it’s worth and draw it in further, his hand was sticky with Shiro’s release and his own dick reacted within his jeans,

“OOHhhhh-“ Lance let out a drawn out groan, burying his face in the meat of Shiro’s still open thighs as his own orgasm snuck up on him, he had barely been palming himself through his jeans but the constant twitching of his neglected cock had it rubbing against the fabric during the whole ordeal.

Lance nuzzled hard into Shiro’s thigh, riding out his release as it spilled inside of his pants; meanwhile, Keith flopped down naked beside Shiro as the larger man threw his head back and tried to catch his breath,

“Lance, did you...?” Keith asked, out of breath but coherent enough to add a small laugh,

“Shut up,” Lance said, voice muffled by Shiro’s thick thigh,

“Holy fuck you two,” Shiro managed to say, “that was unreal, thank you,”

“Always so polite,” Keith replied,

“Yeah, even after you got split open on my tongue, Daddyy~” Lance said cheekily as he leaned back and caught Shiro’s eye, he winked for good measure, Shiro rolled his eyes,

“Seriously! I feel so much better, I’m ready to win this game today, I’m ready to get Keith into the National team’s starting lineup, ready to get us all professional contracts, I’m so ready,” Shiro smiled softly before recognizing the terrible mess they made, knowing he’d have to clean it all up before they left for warm-up.

 

—————————

 

Shiro’s arm came down, the whole team knew what play they were instructed to do as Shiro made a run up to the ball. Keith, being the fastest on the team, sprinted to get the short before the other team knew what hit them, Shiro faked his strong kick to deliver a firm pass straight to Keith’s feet.

With a one-touch, Keith quickly gave the ball right back to Shiro where he had run up closer to the net into some open space, they were completely in sync and the other team was left scrambling to mark the two players.

Keith’s pass was perfect as Shiro was able to line up and aim his shot before the ball touched his feet, making him lose no extra seconds as he absolutely hammered the ball into a beautiful arc, straight for Lance.

Lance looked up, how Shiro placed these perfect balls he would never know -he giggled to himself a bit at Shiro’s perfect balls before honing in on the high stakes move he’d have to make.

The goalie was pushed against his back, trying to throw him off as the shot began to fall, this didn’t upset Lance in the slightest as a familiar warmth ran threw him, barely registering Keith’s run into the 6 yard box on the opposite side of the net.

The ball fell in almost slow-motion, Lance’s senses were on fire as he jumped up, catching the ball on his head and flicking it directly behind him, over the goal-keeper that was just seconds too slow.

The crowd was even more deafening than before as they watched the ball quickly snap behind Lance, perfectly parallel to the net, some would say almost too fast for anyone to get a piece of, especially when -to the untrained eye- Keith looked unprepared in his position.

That is, until Keith’s leg practically flew up into the most stunning, perfectly timed, movie moment bicycle kick that any of them had seen in real life. Keith had done plenty of these before but really they were hit and miss, landing on your head, missing the ball, weak power, but today felt different. Keith put his blind trust in the beautiful ball set up by his boyfriends, he pulled the last of his energy stores, closed his eyes, and just moved.

The world seemed to stand still as Keith fell onto his back, the wind rushing out of his body with the force, he couldn’t see what had happened and was simply praying it worked.

At the same time, in the span of the few seconds it took for this play to happen, Lance was trying to twist his body around to watch and get ready for any rebound, the goalie that was behind him frantically pushing to get to the other side of the net, but it was too late.

At the last second, Lance saw Keith’s body snap back into the kick, the ball leaving the perfect place on his laces, controlled just enough to go hurtling into the back of the net.

Before anything could even register, Lance felt Shiro jump onto his back screaming, the two toppled over as the crowd and the entire team erupted. Keith went to turn around from his place on the ground but before he could even see the disappointed look on the goalies face, the entire team seemed to pile on top of him, yelling and crying and screaming and cheering.

Lance and Shiro ran over to join the crowd, Keith could barely focus on their faces behind the swarm of teammates already dog-piled on top of him but the two flashes of loving smiles caught his eye.

Through the cheers and deafening applause, the three had a brief moment of silence, locking eyes with one another, knowing that there was no way they could have accomplished any of this on their own, that they would always have each other’s backs, and that this moment here, was really the start of the rest of their lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I’m not sure if I’ll keep adding to this AU after this fic, but please read the rest of them and leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come talk to me at ultramarinepaladin.tumblr.com :)  
> 


End file.
